Regalo Sorpresa
by NamSuki
Summary: A pesar de que la fecha de Navidad ya no es tan deprimente como el año anterior, Ruki aun se siente algo sola con respecto a las festividades, entonces Kaos tratará de mejorar las cosas con un regalo.


**N/A: Perdón por el japoñol, no me acostumbro a no hacer que se llamen con los formalismos.**

La navidad puede ser una de las mejores festividades para todo el mundo, pero no para, específicamente, Irokawa Ruki; su trabajo como mangaka le exigía basto conocimiento en el romance y las relaciones, claro, porque ser el autor de un manga del género _Teen Love_ no pedía menos. Ahora, que dicha fecha que exigía mucho romance coincidiera con su cumpleaños solo lo volvía más pesado, aunque, agradecida que ahora pueda pasar dicho día en la residencial, aún recuerda los comentarios de sus familiares de "Otro año sin pareja" que mortificaban a la pobre adolescente.

"¡Tsu-chaaaaan!" gritó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

"Estoy aquí, no tienes que gritar Ruki."

"Necesito pareja."

"Si contáramos las veces que me has dicho eso en la última hora podría comprar comida para todo el invierno."

"¡Estas exagerando!"

"No puedes reclamar sobre eso, Ruki" Tsubasa ya acostumbrada al comportamiento de su compañera sonrió un poco "Bueno… aunque, tienes a Kaos a literalmente una pared de distancia... "

"¡Shhh! No lo digas en voz alta que las paredes son delgadas" dijo mientras ponía sus mano en la boca de su amiga "Ya te he dicho que simplemente no puedo, ni siquiera estoy segura de gustarle también." Dijo Ruki algo desanimada.

"Para dibujar un manga romántico puedes ser algo ciega" Tsubasa se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio "Bueno, saldré con Koyume a una cita de recopilación de información para su manga."

"Y la densa soy yo…" murmuró la pelimorada "Espera… ¿Hasta tú tienes una cita hoy?"

"¿Cómo qué _hasta yo_?" Tsu solo negó con la cabeza "Nos vemos más tarde Ruki, no te deprimas más, ya no me quedan chocolates." Y con eso último la peliazul salió del dormitorio dejando a Ruki sola enredada en sus cobijas.

" _Ah… que frustrante, me alegro que este año no me pidieran un capítulo especial para la edición de este mes... pero aun así, como me gustaría estar con alguien ahora mismo…"_ Ruki miró por un segundo a la pared del lado de Tsubasa, Kaos probablemente estaría en su habitación ya que Koyume se fue con su compañera de cuarto, así que solo serían ella y Kaos durante un largo rato…

La simple idea de estar en un ambiente romántico con su pequeña amiga la ponía nerviosa y si a ella ya le costaba no ponerse nerviosa no podía imaginar la reacción de la pequeña Kaos.

" _Quizás si voy y solo… le hago compañía podría ser más que suficiente para sentirme mejor"_ pensaba la mangaka hasta que un par de golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Ruki-san… ¿puedo pasar?" la tierna y nerviosa voz de Kaos fue suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

"¡Adelante Kaos-chan!" la pequeña figura de Kaos apareció detrás de la puerta, Ruki no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía con su overol, aunque en realidad, para Ruki ella era adorable no importaba que llevará puesto.

"Ruki-san… eh… y-yo venía a… a darte algo" tartamudeo muy nerviosa la pequeña Kaos sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Bueno, n-no es la gran cosa… de hecho es demasiado pequeño para todo lo que te mereces y probablemente sea una decepción total y…"

"Kaos, ya te he dicho que cualquier tipo de detalle que provenga de ti es más que perfecto para mí." La pelirrosa se sonrojó muchísimo ante tal comentario, cerró y con algo de valor sacó de su espalda una pequeña caja, Ruki con curiosidad se acercó hacia ella tomando el regalo en sus manos, con cuidado y algo de ansiedad abrió la caja para revelar un llavero de un conejo rosa, Kaos lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró la expresión de Ruki la cual se encontraba sonriendo con cariño y tomaba el pequeño regalo con miedo de que algo le pudiera suceder.

"Este año trate de… de darte algo que te gustará a ti y no a mí y, sé lo mucho que te gustan los conejos así que en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti."

"¡Es perfecto, Kaos! Realmente me encantó, muchas gracias." Sin pensarlo tomó a Kaos en un abrazo inesperado consiguiendo un pequeño chillido de la pelirrosa.

"Feliz… Feliz Cumpleaños Ruki-san." La pequeña Kaos rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la más alta y enterró su rostro en su pecho, sonrojada pero feliz de la situación.

Se quedaron abrazadas por un par de minutos más, disfrutando de la calidez de la otra hasta que Ruki con algo de valor se alejó para mirar a Kaos a los ojos.

"Kaos… ha-hay algo que, creo… es momento de poder decírtelo." La más pequeña sintió sus mejillas arder ante cualquiera de las posibilidades de lo último dicho por la chica que le gustaba "Yo sé que… no soy exactamente como las chicas de los animes que te gustan pero… la… La verdad es, que me pareces tan linda que tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte todo el tiempo y, hacerte tu almuerzo e… ir de la mano contigo a la escuela… Y sé que para escribir un manga como el mío me falta mucha practica en el amor pero si esa es la situación… Yo quiero que seas tú quien me ayude a experimentar todo eso que sienten las parejas enamoradas."

Silencio. Para Ruki era una tortura que estaba durando siglos, pero para Kaos las cosas estaban sucediendo muy pronto; no porque no correspondiera los sentimientos de su mentora, al contrario, desde que la conoció algo dentro de Kaos se encendió y sabía que la forma en la que veía a Koyume o a Tsubasa nunca sería la misma a cómo veía a Ruki pero esto llego tan de la nada que las mariposas de su estómago pasaron rápidamente a su garganta impidiéndole hablar, esperaba que su expresión pudiera decirle a Ruki lo que quería gritarle desde hace un par de semanas.

"A-Aunque si… si tú no quieres, está bien, no tienes por qué aceptarlo si no me ves de la misma manera…"

"¡N-No Ruki-san! Es solo que… me agarraste con la guardia baja y… y… y yo jamás esperaba que una chica tan linda como tú pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo y es que eres tan linda que quisiera que me cuidaras y me quisieras y yo, yo no sé cómo podría ayudarte alguien que apenas sabe hablar con las personas pero quiero… quiero esforzarme para ti y ser la chica que pueda estar a tu nive y…." antes de poder seguir Ruki puso un dedo sobre sus labios, la miró con un cariño que lleno de calor el cuerpo de Kaos.

"Eres la única persona con la quiero hacer esto y, no tienes que estar a mi nivel porque así como eres ya eres perfecta para mí." Ante lo dicho Kaos sentía que de las orejas le salía humo de lo sonrojada que estaba.

"Tu… también eres perfecta para mí, como salida de un anime." Ante lo dicho Ruki se rió llenando de cosquillas el cuello de Kaos.

"Me gustas mucho, Kaoruko." El uso de su nombre real solo causo que las piernas se le volvieran gelatina, combinado eso con la dulce y suave voz de Ruki, Kaos casi le pedía a Dios que esto no fuera uno de sus tantos sueños.

"También me gustas mucho, Ruki" con todo el valor que pudo juntar se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar los labios de la pelimorada con los suyos, la más alta notando la intención de Kaos se sonrojo, pero con una sonrisa decidió ayudar a su enamorada a cortar el camino.

Cuando sus labios chocaron ninguna supo realmente que hacer, Kaos solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejo que su corazón se acelera a mil por hora, casi temblando luchaba por mantenerse de pie y no arruinar el momento, Ruki por su lado sentía que sus latidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kaos; después de un par de segundos se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de que Kaos cayera de espaldas contra la cama de Ruki.

"¡Kaos!"

"¡Ah! Son tan lindas" exclamó Koyume sentándose en el pasillo después de mirar por el pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta, Tsubasa sentada a su lado asintió con una sonrisa.

"Ruki se estaba tardando mucho en tomar la iniciativa."

"¡Y que valiente Kaos! Al menos de desmayó hasta después del beso" La mano de Koyume quedo demasiado cerca de la de Tsubasa, quien al sentir un poco la cercanía empezó a sentir el impulso de poner su mano sobre la rubia, Koyume absorta de lo que sucedía en su propia realidad suspiro feliz al ver la sonrisa tonta de Kaos mientras Ruki intentaba hacer que reaccionara.

"Koyume…"

"¿Uhm?" la rubia miró a la peliazul y se sonrojo ante su mirada.

"Y-yo…."

"A los fantasmas les gusta que sus presas sean vulnerables." El frio aliento de Fuura le provoco escalofríos causando que tanto ella como Koyume salieran gritando hacia la habitación de la última. "Espero no haber arruinado el ambiente."


End file.
